


My Fake Beloved

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Will add more tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: While trying to stop Livia from setting her up yet again, Rosaline enlists Benvolio to be her fake boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSushiMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/gifts).



> So I'm so obsessed with Rosvolio atm. I'll def post more soon as well as other Rosvolio fics.
> 
> Deticated to my awesome sis, Sally, and one of my fave writers, Shruti!

"Rosaline, please let me set you up with someone." Livia begged as they took a seat in the booth of Verona Grill.

"Livia, I love you but every guy you've set me up with ended in complete disaster."

"Come on, they weren't that bad."

Rosaline scoffed.

Her little sister sighed, "At least let me set you up with someone one last time before the wedding. Who knows, maybe you'd get along and you can take them to the wedding with you."

It was Rosaline's turn to sigh, "I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because..." the words then flew out before she could fully think the idea out, "I'm dating someone."

"Oh really? And how come you haven't told me about this before?" Livia asked, obviously not convinced.

"Because it's a new development. And I didn't want to say anything until it started to get a little serious."

Livia eyed her sister, "Okay, fine I'll bite, who is this lucky fellow?"

Rosaline teared away from her sister's gaze and looked around to try to collect her whirling thoughts and quickly come up with a name.

As she looked around the grill, she noticed guys playing pool. One who she immediately recognized.

"Benvolio?" The name came out before she realized what she was saying.

"Benvolio? As in Benvolio Montague, the man you once said you'd rather live in the Sahara Dessert than be friends with him?"

Rosaline couldn't stop staring at the Montague, half listening to your sister, "Yes."

"I don't believe you. Are you actually dating Benvolio?"

Rosaline spun her head to her sister in confusion, "Huh?"

"I knew it! You're lying."

"I'm not lying." Rosaline said quickly, realizing what she was doing and decided to go along with it.

"Then prove it. Let's go say hi to him now."

"No!"

"Why? Afraid I'll find out the truth?"

"No...he just wasn't expecting us. Let's go."

Rosaline internally cursed herself. What was she doing? What was wrong with her? Apparently a lot of things since she really would rather shove glass in her eye than being set up yet again. So she'd have to pretend for one night that she was dating Benvolio Montague. She could do this. Right?

She walked up to him, faster than Livia so she could give the Montague a fair warning.

After getting a ball in, Benvolio looked up in suprise. "Capulet! I would say it's nice to see you, but..."

Rosaline fought the urge to scowl and instead faked a giggle, placing a hand on his arm, making him look at her in alarm.

"You don't have to act like that anymore, Darling. Livia knows about us."

"Us?" He squeaked out in shock.

"Yes, apparently you and my sister finally realized your hatred for each other was actually passion and are actually dating. Is that true?" Livia asked from behind her.

Rosaline leaned in and gave him a kiss to the cheek and whispered, "Please just go with it."

He stood there for a moment, making Rosaline think that this was all going to blow up in her face. The worst part, besides pretending to actually date the Montague, was that she was probably going to have to go on that blind date after all.

But then she felt him placing his arm around her and whispering, "You owe me big time", in her ear before turning to face her sister. "Why yes it is true. Fair Rosaline and I are in love."

"In love?" Livia asked. "It's that serious?"

Rosaline wanted to slap him across the head, but instead wrapped her arm around him a little too tightly.

"Yes. I told you I didn't want to say anything until we realized how serious it was." Rosaline said through her fake smile.

"Well, Ben if it's that serious than you must come with us to the wedding."

"Wedding?" Rosaline squeaked out. "You can't be serious."

"But I am. I told you if you got along with whoever I set you up with that you could take him to the wedding. But now since you're in love, you have to take him with you to Figi. Paris and I already got an extra ticket just in case you wanted to bring someone."

"Figi?" Benvolio asked.

"Yeah that's where Paris and I are getting married at. Since you two are so in love you have to come. It'd be so romantic."

"We're just not at that stage in our relationship yet." Rosaline said.

"Nonsense!" Benvolio exclaimed. "I think it would be wonderful. Right, Sweetheart?"

Rosaline glared at him, "Liv, can I talk to my...Beloved alone for a second?"

Her little sister smiled, "Of course."

Rosaline then grabbed Benvolio by the sleeve of his arm toward the back of the Verona Grill, away where Livia couldn't see.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"First of all, owe. Secondly, what am I doing? What are you doing? Sweetheart?"

She sighed, "I sorta panicked and said I was dating someone. And then I saw you and it just came out. Look I'm sorry I brought you in to this, but can you just pretend to be my..."she gulped,"boyfriend for tonight and then in a few days I can say we broke up."

"But Livia would see right through that."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right."

He smiled, "Wow, Capulet, I bet that was hard to say." She rolled her eyes. "Look, if you really want Livia to get off your back at least until after the wedding, I say let's do it."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You serious?"

He nodded.

"What's in it for you?" It then dawned on her. "You want to go to Figi."

"It's always been on my bucket list. Besides you owe me one." Benvolio then let his hand out for her to shake. "So what do you say, Capulet? You want to be my pretend girlfriend?"

Rosaline looked at his hand for a moment. This was getting out of hand. Was she really willing to pretend to date a guy she hated and take him to Figi with her, just so her sister could get off her back? She then sighed, yeah she was willing.

Rosaline then straightened her back and shook his hand. "We have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosaline's and Benvolio's friends find out about their "relationship".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love of this fic! This chapter is short but I will post the next one in a couple of days. 
> 
> Also if you want to go chat me up on tumblr I'm @rosvoliooo.
> 
> As always this is dedicated to my sister @stillstarcrossedrosvolio on Tumblr and the rosvolio queen @thesushimonster/@rosalinesbenvolios aka the amazing Shruti.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Rosaline answered the phone, she wasn't expecting to hear a high-pitched scream.

"Jules, you okay there?"

"Is it true?" Her cousin asked in excitement.

"Is what true?"

"Are you really dating Ben?"

Rosaline sighed, "Liv told you."

"So it is true! I can't believe you didn't tell me. It's one thing not to tell me you're dating someone, but it's a whoooole other thing when you're actually dating Benvolio Montague!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"'Not that big of a deal'? Ros your nickname for him for years was 'Bane of My Existance'. Now you've finally realized that your hatred was just another form of love."

Rosaline was very glad her cousin wasn't there to see her face of disgust.

"Look, Jule, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We just didn't want anyone to know right away so we could figure out what we were on our own." She said the line she rehearsed with Benvolio the night before.

"And what are you?"

She gritted her teeth, "A happy couple."

Juliet squealed, "I'm so happy for two! Ooo you have to go on a double with me and Romeo."

"What? No, that's okay."

"Come on it'd be so perfect! Pleeeeeease?"

Rosaline sighed. The women in her family would be the death of her, "Fine."

Juliet squealed in excitement again, "Yay! I'll tell Romeo. We have to actually see you two as a couple for ourselves."

"Can't wait."

****

"Benvolio Montague you get your toned ass out here this instant!"

The man in question walked out of his room to see his roommate flailing about the living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What'd I do this time?"

"According to Romeo you're dating Rosaline and didn't tell me!"

Benvolio blinked. He really should've been better prepared for this. "Uh... surprise?"

"Don't "surprise" me you traitor!"

"Traitor? How did I betray you?"

"I had to find out that you finally admitted your feelings to the fair Rosaline to someone other than me from freaking Romeo! And worse he found out from Juliet." Mercutio then grabbed Ben's shirt and sighed dramatically, "Am I not your best friend, your confidant when it comes to Rosaline? Don't I deserve to find out from you first?"

Ben sighed, "Yes you do. Look, I'm sorry.  It all just happened so fast."

"Really? Because according to Romeo who heard it from Juliet who heard it from Livia, you two have been dating for a while now but didn't want to tell anyone until it was "serious"?"

Benvolio awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Uh...yeah."

Mercutio eyed his roommate, "Alright, spill it."

"Spill what?"

"What you're keeping from me."

Benvolio folded his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mercutio rolled his eyes, "Oh please you're a terrible liar. Now, tell me your secret. You owe me that much since you didn't me about you and Rosaline."

Ben sighed, "Fine. Rosaline and I aren't actually dating. We're pretending so Livia would stop setting her up on dates."

"So you didn't tell Rosaline about your feelings for her?"

Ben sighed yet again. Mercutio just had to bring up his... _complicated feelings_ for Rosaline Capulet. He always regretted that night when he drank too much at one of their parties and saw a guy chatting her up. He was too drunk and spilled to Mercutio that he might have had feelings for Rosaline that wasn't just loathing. Don't get him wrong, Benvolio still loathed the eldest Capulet, just now he loathed her because he couldn't stop thinking about her. He detested the woman for it.

He then folded his arms, "There's nothing to tell."

Mercutio snorted, "Sure Jan."

"For the last time my name is not Jan!"

"It's a meme dumbass! But that's besides the point. So while you're pretending to date Rosaline, are you going to tell her you have _actual_ feelings for her?"

"Of course not."

"Yeah because that would be ridiculous." Mercutio said sarcastically.

"Look, I can't tell Rosaline I have...feelings for her because she definitely doesn't have anything other than loathing for me. It'd ruin our plan."

"And why exactly are you doing this for Rosaline in the first place? What do you get out of this? Besides being with her without actually being with her."

"Livia invited me to go to Figi with them for the wedding."

Mercutio laughed, "Paris invited me but I wasn't going to go. However, now I have to so I can see this trainwreck for myself."

"Thanks for the support. I'm sure Livia and Paris would love to hear that."

Benvolio's phone then buzzed, making him dig in his pocket to see the words "The Lovely Bane of My Existance" written on the screen.

He answered it, "Your ears must be burning. We were just talking about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I was just telling Mercutio about us."

"That we're a couple?"

"No that we're pretending to be a couple."

"Montague! We were supposed to keep it a secret!" Rosaline yelled.

"We are! I just had to tell Merc. He won't tell anyone." He eyed his roommate. "Right?"

Mercutio shook his head before turning around and headed toward his bedroom while muttering, "Straights."

Benvolio covered his phone so Rosaline couldn't hear and yelled at his best friend, "Hey I'm bi thank you very much!" Then to his phone he said, "Yeah he'll keep it a secret."

She sighed, "Fine. Anyways, Juliet found out about us dating and she wants to have a double-date tonight with us and her and Romeo."

"And you foolishly accepted."

"Jules wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides I think this would be excellent practice for us so we can be prepared for the wedding."

"And not just the wedding, we're going to have to pretend to be a couple while at Figi." Benvolio realized.

"Right."

There was an awkward pause until he cleared his throat, "Okay well see you tonight. Text me the info and I'll pick you up."

"You don't have to do that." She said quickly.

"We're pretending to be a couple right? And if I were actually dating you I'd pick you up."

"And I'd dump your ass for assuming that."

Ben snorted, "You'd seriously dump me for that? Come on, it's what couples do and we want to seem like a couple so..."

Rosaline sighed in frustration, "Fine."

"Great! See you tonight my beloved."

He was pretty sure she rolled her eyes, "Goodbye, Montague."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! The next chapter will be the double date :)


End file.
